


Wakashu

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Leo's week [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Sixth entry for 'Everybody wants Leo' week. Day six: UsagiUsagi's version of Chaperone (Day 3: Mikey)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each story of this week would have an open-ending. I will continue the more loved one. Still not an English speaker.  
> Usagi's version of Chaperone (Day 3: Mikey) Be sure to have read this one before.

_Everybody wants Leo‘s week,_   
_Day six: Usagi_

 

**Wakashu (Usagi's version of ‘Chaperone’,)**

  
_Universe 2k3_

 

Wakashu. It was his proposition to Leonardo. The turtle leader had asked him to teach him further, about the samurai way of life, and Usagi had suggested it.

He had supposed Leonardo-san would be aware of the meaning behind this name. He was, but not fully. Usagi was too honorable to hide any aspect of it.

“Wakashu are young samurais, bound to the practice of wakashudo. An older samurai is expected to take his young apprentice as a lover until the apprentice comes of age and in turn, takes an apprentice-lover of his own. This is not only about teaching physical love, but it would be a lie if I told you this is not the part I am looking forward to the most. You are a great warrior, Leonardo-San and do not need a long training in the Bushido way in battle either. Each Samurai has one Wakashu and you are the one I wish to have as an apprentice. It’s a sacred tradition, binding us as samurai and lovers,” the ronin had explained seriously.

A flushed Leonardo had simply nodded.

“I see.”

Leonardo-San was his dearest friend and his most valuable ally, but he was also an inexperienced young male. Talking to him about pushing this relationship they had to another level required care and patience.

“You do not have to answer me right away. I do think travel and physical love are necessary to build a man but it is your call, Leonardo-San, and also your Master’s. You should ask him for permission. Master Splinter is fully aware of what a Wakashu is, but does not teach you this way, because of his fathership boundaries. Reflect on my proposal, make up your mind, and ask your Master. The next Battle Nexus is twelve weeks from now. We will meet again, and I will wait for your answer. If you agree, I will take you to my dimension and teach you until your 20th birthday.”

\-----

They’d had this conversation in late February, during a visit from the ronin, and it took a month for Leo’s mind to process Usagi’s offer and wonder if he wanted to talk to his Sensei about it. What if Master Splitter grew angry and forbid Leo from seeing his friend?

But he would get nowhere keeping it from him, and so, on the Easter day, after having seen bunnies everywhere, he broke the news.

“I see,” Master Splitter had said, rubbing his chin. “Indeed, Usagi is correct. It is a custom from Edo-period in Japan, the same historical period your friend, the samurai, is from. He did not lie to you and expressed his interest in an acceptable way. A physical relationship would strengthen the lifelong bonds between the two of you and the experience by itself could only be instructive for you. Being Wakashu is only a stage in the life of a man, in old Japan, the bridge between childhood and adulthood, what we here call teen. It is not a life contract, as being mate could be, so Usagi’s offer does not pose any concerns, unless you, Leonardo, are not interested to learn.”

Leo stayed silent. Even if his master meant nothing by it, being unwilling to learn was not Leonardo. He had always been a eager student, working hard to perform and please. So, replying ‘no’ would be odd. And besides, he was curious as well.

Never had he seen a mammalian body close up, nor had sex of, course. It would be indeed a thrilling experience and Usagi was a trustworthy person.

“May I give you a suggestion, my son?” the rat asked and Leonardo nodded.

“The next tournament is a few weeks from now. You have still time to think. Use the days of the tournament to perhaps take some… cautious steps toward better understanding what Usagi wants to teach you. But I suggest you to not talk to your brothers about it. This decision should be yours, and yours alone.”

And now, Leo was there, shaking with anxiety, about to traverse the portal, accompanied by only Michelangelo. The eldest was not sure if his father was in anyway behind Don and Raph’s inattendance, but Leo was grateful for it.

For Leo, sex could not be taken without romance, and so, the idea of another person touching him in an intimate way, without being his mate, and only for a semester, was weird to him. But Master Splinter had seemed to think it normal, and even a opportunity to gain knowledge.

Of course, the secret Master Splinter had asked him to keep was upsetting Leonardo. Hiding something from his brothers was not like him. Being alone with Mikey made thing easiest; escaping to Donatello’s sharp sense of observation would have been hard, but, in any case, Mikey would mind his own business.

Well, he hoped so. Leo was already enough anxious.

.-----

Usagi had not seen his friend in three months, and during this time, he had thought a lot about his turtle friend. The Samurai hoped his suggestion has not upset Leonardo and not wounded their friendship.

The fact was, since the last time, he had pondered whether he wanted Leonardo only as Wakashu. He was not sure. He had always had a deep respect for the ninja and they had quietly got along well, sharing so many common traits. The physical attraction he felt had been recent, but strong enough to have made this offer, and he had been strategically giving Leonardo some space for the last three months, worried to maybe have scared the ninja off.

From what he had seen, Leo’s world was not like his, and maybe his invitation has been impolite, and he had lost Leonardo for good.

But he had been relieved to receive the confirmation from Master Splinter that both his eldest and youngest sons would be competing at the Battle Nexus, with a note telling him that ‘no decision had been taken yet’. It meant Leonardo had talked about the samurai’s offer to his master.

Master Splinter was a man who knew about customs, and had probably explained to Leonardo that Usagi had never meant any disrespect.

With great anticipation, he waited at the Blue Moon Inn.

He had chosen the place very carefully. It was the most peaceful Inn in the village, and there are onsen next to it. He had reserved two rooms for them the moment he was aware of Leonardo and his brother’s arrival. Of course, hoping Leonardo would be alone was too much to hope for, and he was already grateful to have only have to deal with one of his siblings.

The leader was often too concerned with his brothers. Usagi couldn’t criticise this, however; he too was the eldest, duty-bound to watch over his team and siblings, but for the few days they would be together, Usagi wanted the ninja’s attention on him and his offer. With Michelangelo having his own room, he wouldn’t witness Leonardo coming to him. He remembered this brother was the least likely to bother them.

If Leonardo-San accepted to be touched and, liking it, agreed to be his Wakashu in his world, maybe Leonardo would stay until the age limit for Wakashudo. This limit was 25 years old. Leonardo would only reach 20 in a few months, and so they could have many years in front of them to take pleasure in physical love.

Leonardo was so young, so passionate. Usagi had already seen 40 Springs, and in the last month, being a lonely ronin on the road weighed heavier to him.

He had well indicated the direction for the Inn and it was with his heart racing a little faster that spotted the two brothers arriving. He did not miss the shy, but pleased smile of the eldest. It was the smile of a willing man.

“Greeting, friends,” he said to them, before bowing respectfully, ”Michelangelo-san, Leonardo-chan.”

The title of ‘Chan’ was called for. By his presence only, Leonardo allowed it.

Leo bowed in returned, and the pair followed him inside the Inn.

Quicky, an issue was raised regarding the room. Obviously, Leonardo was a saver, and he refused to pay for two rooms. Usagi ears fell a bit. Maybe he had been overconfident and Leonardo was only there to battle and support his young brother.

But it was not like Usagi was used to easy fates. If Leonardo wanted to be a challenge, the ronin was ready.

Lost in his thought, his eyes roaming the mysterious body of the ninja, and he wondered again how sex worked with a mutant turtle. Where was a turtle’s manhood? Did it look the same?

Once the room key had been handed over, Usagi led them upstairs, to their room. Michelangelo was with them and so the ronin did not have too much freedom to speak his mind.

“My room is on the same floor as yours,” Usagi politely explained, while Mikey was looking out the window. ”I will be close by, if you are in need…”

  
He stared into Leonardo’s eyes, seeing an acknowledgment of the real meaning of these words because he nodded slightly before hurrying to unpack, shy as the virgin he was.

It was time for him to push his advantage.

“If you will allow me, I would share a meal with you tonight,” Usagi said.

Leo blurted out an agreement, before dismissing him in a choked voice.

Usagi went back to his room, opening the window to let in some fresh air. Outside, he could see the osen. Perhaps a bath would make the young leader relax and more welcoming to touch.

But he had to keep the younger brother of his lover-to-be busy.

\------

It was dinner time, and Usagi had knocked at their door to tell them he was ready.

He had prepared the usual kimonos Wakashu wore for the two turtles.

Leonardo’s young brother was also of age to be Wakashu. Though Usagi doubted, even with his championship title, Michelangelo would find a master wanting him as an apprentice. The younger turtle was not a serious student and far too carefree.

Leonardo was alluring in the white kimono, and he had him sit in front of him, to observe him even better. To make the young ninja comfortable, he started to talk of his missions from the past three months and, delighted, he saw the deep passion in the serious eyes of his future Wakashu, but then, Michelangelo choked on his sake.

“Are you crazy, Mikey?” Leo asked in concern. “It’s sake! Please, Usagi, get him some water.”

  
Stoic, the ronin handed a cup of water but he saw then, a glimpse of suspicion in the blue look of Michelangelo. It was probably a trick of his mind, and he took a bite from his plate, wondering how to distract Michelangelo.

He was in no hurry, but he had only four days to convince Leonardo to be his Wakashu, and a part of these days he would be busy fighting in the tournament. Maybe he would be away from his eldest brother without any interference of his part. Leonardo had already told him how his youngest brother was complaining about Leo’s watching and caring.

Suddenly, he felt the gaze of his lover blur, like he was lost in his own world, not really listening to him.

“Leonardo-Chan,” he spoke quietly, worry creeping in his voice. He stretched out his paw, to slightly stroke Leo’s hand. ”Are you daydreaming about the tournament or is something else weighing on your mind?”

The question was not random. He needed to test the waters. Leo’s mood had darkened without reason and he had not said or done anything very telling since his arrival, hours ago.

“Are you alright, Mikey?” Leo asked, dismissing Usagi question, and removing his hand from Usagi’s paw. ”You are awfully quiet, brother.”

  
“I’m peachy!” Mikey replied grinning. ”I’m the Battle Nexus Champion. Nothing can touch me, bro!”

Leo smiled at him kindly. “How I can forget that?” he said.

Usagi, who was still waiting for an answer, restrained a sigh of exasperation, but then Leo’s attention was back to him quickly.

“Indeed, there’s a lot of things here I’m looking forward to experiencing,” Leo said in a velvety voice, and the sound alone making the ronin hard. But he showed no reaction, besides taking another bite. After having swallowing it, he stretched his hand toward the sake carafe.

“Will you do me the honor of sharing this excellent sake with me?” Usagi proposed. The rice wine would smooth Leonardo’s spirit and open his mind.

  
Usagi was not sure if he should be relieved or annoyed by the other mutant’s dead silence. It was indeed concerning. The ronin remember him to be a very chatty person, almost impossible to make shut up, and now he was acting like a ghost, staring into space, not uttering a single word.

The leader seemed to find the silence of his brother upsetting and Usagi knew Michelangelo would distract Leonardo even more with this unusual silence, than if he would had blathered all night.

Suddenly, the youngest rose from his seat.

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed.”

Leonardo looked at him, dazed.

“It’s barely ten, Mikey. Are you feeling alright? Is it the tournament which troubles you?”

The young turtle replied something about them ‘not needing him and enjoying themselves’ and Usagi frowned.

Michelangelo seemed annoyed and his comment seemed to prove he was aware of something. Had Leonardo told him? Or had their Master? Anyway, there was no shame in asking Leonardo to be Wakashu. It was not like renting a whore for a night.

But, whatever the reason of Michelangelo’s troubles, it affected the leader as well.

Leonardo rose himself, with the obvious intent to join his little brother upstairs, but Usagi caught his arm, slowly stroking the green bicep.

The skin was smooth, with a few battle scars but it was nothing to put the ronin off, on the contrary. The scars showed Leonardo’s courage on the battlefield. Having him as Wakashu, by his side, to show him sword techniques and the pleasures of life, on a road full of danger appealed to Usagi very much.

  
“Perhaps your brother’s wish to be alone is a blessing, Leonardo-Chan. I’ve waited so long to talk to you again, my friend. Come to the onsen with me. We will be alone, to have this private conversation.”

The leader hesitated, his features expressing an internal conflict, looking toward the staircase, while Usagi was waiting, heart pounding, for him to make his decision.

Then Leonardo nodded. “Lead the way,” he said softly, a flush creeping on his face, and Usagi could tell the ninja was doing his best to keep a stoic expression.

Outside, the weather was perfect, the lukewarm air smelling of blossom flowers and the dark sky full of stars.

Boldly, but with no rush, he took the leader’s hand, and smiling, he realized Leonardo was allowing it. And so, at the onsen, he took the liberty to undress the leader from his white Wakashu kimono.

The ronin took a look at Leo’s crotch, seeing no bump or slit, but he was not yet positive of the fact, and Leonardo was slipping into the hot water.

“So good,” he murmured, in appreciation.

Usagi lowered himself by his side, closer than he had ever been when they had shared an onsen before.

“Leonardo-Chan, if I remember correctly, you have an answer to give me.”

A slight blush raised on the green cheeks.  
  
“My presence here is your answer, Usagi-Chan. I’m willing to learn, what you want to teach me. But I need to know more about it, before accepting and leaving my family for months.”

“So, if I am understanding you correctly,” Usagi said calmly, ”you want to try the first steps, before becoming my official Wakashu?”

“Is that a problem?” Leo asked, troubled.

“No, my friend,” Usagi said, putting his arm around him, to be even closer, ”always thinking twice, is never a misjudgment. The Wakashudo is a sacred tradition like a told you, and we will be bound, in a ceremony in a dojo. You must be sure of yourself, because this not an engagement of a mere few days. Wakashudo ends when the wakashu becomes an adult. You can be declared an adult by your nenja or when you reach 25 years old.”

“25 years-old? You told me until my 20th!” the ninja exclaimed and Usagi calmed him down.

“Usually the training includes martial arts. I don’t have much to teach you on this level. Your swords techniques are flawless, my friend. I can show you some of mine, and talk to you about us, samurai, but that won’t take long. The exploration of the flesh is a longer journey,” he explained, rubbing Leonardo’s shoulder in an attempt to relax him and, with his verbal assurance, it’s worked.

Before Leonardo could grow stressed again or over think everything, he pressed his lips to his, soft at first, and then pressing on the bottom one to make them open, biting slightly. Leonardo gasped and he took the opportunity to slide in his tongue, tasting it. Usagi had been curious about the taste of his friend for such a long time.

The ronin felt Leonardo warming and responding more boldly. Leonardo was a fast learner, but Usagi hoped he wouldn’t learn too fast, and so leave him early.

Seeing the turtle so enthusiastic, he ran a hand down his plastron until it was between his legs, looking for a bulge which would indicate where his partner’s penis was located.

But then water splashed on them and next thing Usagi knew, Michelangelo was in the onsen with them, grinning.

“I wasn’t able to sleep and thought about this cool bath! And I know my big brother was worried. He knows I can’t sleep with him outside. I’ll have awful nightmares, man, and in this tournament, I need good sleep.”

The younger turtle swung toward them, and Usagi grimaced. What had Michelangelo seen? He could not having missed that they were kissing! How dare he interrupted them.

His scowl was even worse when he saw the turtle placing himself boldly between them.

“Maybe you should get out, Leo, you seem to be too hot. You are flushed, bro.”

Just with this comment, Usagi knew that even if Michelangelo got out the bath now, the mood had been killed. Leonardo seems to think the same, because he raised himself to go wipe himself dry.

“You are right, Mikey, it’s late, and we should get some sleep.”

“No problem, bro, I’m right behind you!”

Usagi narrowed his eyes. The other turtle had come to the onsen with the sole intention of fetching Leonardo. But what did that mean? Usagi had made his intentions clear and the Wakashu was an honorable tradition. Master Splinter was aware of it. Leonardo had given his consent and he had not rushed his move.

Why was the young ninja was putting himself in the ronin’s way?

Maybe Michelangelo was very stressed out by this tournament and needed his eldest brother presence to calm down.

But this theory was short-lived when, Mikey, who was following Leonardo, turned toward him.

The turtle with the orange-bandana narrowed his eyes and pointed with his finger at Usagi. The gesture, meaning ‘I’m watching you,’ was impossible to misinterpret. But what was far worse was what he silently mouthed, gesturing to his brother’s shell, Leonardo still walking, and so oblivious.

‘Mine,’ the lips had formed, and the blue eyes were daring Usagi to make a move.

The rabbit did not move and kept his face neutral until the brothers were inside the Inn.

Michelangelo, in addition to having to fight to keep his champion title, wanted to battle to keep his brother with their family?

Usagi frowned, questioning the nunchuker’s motives, but decided it was not important.

The ronin had never backed down from a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

I will continue this story by 'Chaperone.'So the next chapter (chapter 3 of Chaperone) is posted if you have missed it. It's would be confusing to continue posting at two places at once. 


End file.
